


The Interview (Before and After)

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alex Dawson (Mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Office, Anonymous Sex, Bars and Pubs, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Henrik Hanssen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, Interviews, Past Bernie Wolfe/Alex Dawson, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Business AU: The night before her interview for a new job, Serena picks up Bernie in a bar and they have anonymous sex. Imagine her surprise the next day when Serena's interviewer is Bernie.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Interview (Before and After)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts).



> There was a list of Business AUs circulating on Tumblr, and this one (among others) caught my eye: _'banged someone last night and it turns out they’re interviewing me for my new job' AU_ and thus this.

When Serena Campbell walks into her interview at Hanssen and Wolfe Enterprises with the woman from HR the last thing she expects is to see the same woman who was in her bed last night, using her very talented mouth and hands on Serena to make her scream. 

She feels herself flush bright red and grabs at her pendant, twisting it on its chain, then sliding it back and forth. The other woman, who only gave her name as B the previous night, has flushed a light pink along her cheekbones, but otherwise maintains her composure very well.

“Good afternoon Ms Campbell. I’m Berenice Wolfe.” She holds out her hand and Serena lets go of her pendant to shake hands, trying not to react to either the jolt of electricity that seems to spark between them with the sliding together of their palms, nor to the very visceral memory of this same hand repeatedly visiting exquisite pleasure on her body. 

“Good afternoon Ms Wolfe,” Serena says, voice gone a little hoarse. She can’t help savouring the way the other woman’s name feels in her mouth.

“Take a seat, please. Can I get you some tea or coffee?”

“A glass of water, if that’s possible, please?” Serena takes a seat, gathering her skirt neatly beneath herself, then pressing her legs firmly closed. She tries not to think about how she’d sat on the edge of her hotel bed last night with her legs spread while Berenice knelt on the floor between them and ate her out with both enthusiasm and skill. 

She glances over at the other woman as she fetches a glass of water from the water cooler in the corner of the meeting room. Serena can’t help slightly resenting the fact that Berenice is showing almost no sign of caring one bit about the fact that Serena had picked her up in a local bar last night, then taken her back to her hotel room to have mind-blowing sex with her. She has a truly astonishing poker face and Serena can’t stop herself from wondering if their night together is going to count against her during this interview.

“Thank you,” she says as Berenice sets down the glass on the table in front of her before returning to her own seat on the other side of it.

The interview proceeds in the standard fashion, and Serena does her best to keep her mind firmly on the questions she’s being asked and firmly off the fact that she knows how the woman in front of her looks and sounds when driven to her third orgasm of the night, or how it feels to have Berenice’s fingers buried deep inside her as the other woman sucks on one of Serena’s breasts, and bites down at just the right moment to make her climax yet again. The body in front of her, now clad in a white button down shirt, formal embroidered waistcoat, and smart black slacks had proved to be slim, sensual, and deceptively strong with firm thighs and supple limbs last night. 

She feels desire pool in her belly and between her thighs as her thoughts drift away again, and she has to force herself to focus in the hope that Berenice hasn’t noticed her momentary distraction.

“Thank you for your time today, Ms Campbell,” Berenice says at the conclusion of the interview. “We’ll be in touch within the next twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you, Ms Wolfe.” Serena shakes hands again, then gathers up her briefcase, and allows Berenice to usher her out. She tries not to shiver at the brief touch of the other woman’s hand on her lower back as she guides her out of the door and decides that she needs to go straight back to her hotel room immediately.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

A couple of hours later Serena’s seated in her hotel’s bar, looking at its restaurant’s menu and wondering whether to eat in or go out, when a husky voice just behind her asks, “Is this seat taken?”

She whips around, staring in disbelief at Berenice bloody Wolfe, and after an embarrassingly long time, she says, “No, it’s not.”

“Thank you.”

Serena watches as Berenice straddles the barstool in the sexiest manner, a manoeuvre which definitely ought to be outlawed in public places.

“What can I get you?” asks Berenice.

“Shiraz, please.”

Berenice smiles, a quick upwards quirk at the corners of her lips, then nods to the bartender, who’s approached in a very prompt fashion. 

“Hi Dom. Can I get a Shiraz for the lady, and I’ll have my usual, please?”

“Coming right up.” The bartender, Dom, moves away at speed.

“You’re a regular here?” Serena asks.

“We hold a lot of conferences and the participants are usually accommodated in this hotel because the service is excellent, and the prices are good value for money.”

Serena nods and waits for Dom to set down their drinks, a whisky for Berenice in addition to Serena’s wine, and depart again before asking, “Are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?”

Berenice slowly takes a mouthful of her drink, seeming to savour it deeply before she swallows. “Is there anything to discuss?” she asks mildly. “We met in a bar last night, you brought me back to your room, and we had a glorious amount of fantastic sex.”

“And then you interviewed me this afternoon.”

“I did.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“You don’t think that perhaps you should’ve recused yourself from the interview once you realised who I was?”

“No,” Berenice says in a decisive tone. “On the strength of your CV alone I had already told Henrik, Mr Hanssen that is, that you were the best candidate for the job, so he has no reason to suspect any misconduct should he discover that we spent the night having anonymous sex. In addition to which, I am perfectly capable of compartmentalising my personal and professional lives.” She leans in closer so that their shoulders brush against each other and lowers her voice, not that she’s been speaking loudly in the first place. “The fact that you took me to your room and we had a frankly fantastic time fucking one another is entirely irrelevant with regard to your suitability for the position for which you’ve applied.”

Serena gulps down the Shiraz in her mouth, because it’s that or spit it across the bar at the other woman’s words.

“Furthermore, if your application is successful, we will have very little direct contact within the company and I certainly won’t be in any sort of supervisory role vis-à-vis your position with Hanssen and Wolfe, which means that we will be free to continue our relationship, should you wish for more than one night of mind-blowing orgasms with me.”

Serena knocks back the rest of her Shiraz, then nods at Berenice’s half finished whisky. “Finish that,” she says in as commanding a tone as she can muster.

Berenice smirks at her, looking positively delighted with the effect of her words on Serena, then swallows down the rest of her whisky. 

“Follow me,” Serena says, and feels a rush of heat between her thighs when Berenice instantly obeys her.

They get into the lift and Serena presses the correct button for her floor; as soon as the doors close she crowds the other woman into the corner of the lift and kisses her messily, their teeth bumping together in her haste to get her mouth on Berenice’s. 

The lift dings for her floor far too soon and Serena wishes she’d had the presence of mind to stop it on its way up to the fourth floor. She steps back, straightens out her blouse, raises an eyebrow at the lovebite she can already see blossoming on Berenice’s collarbone, then grabs her lover’s hand and leads the way out of the lift and along to her room.

At the door, Berenice plasters her body to Serena’s, then whispers hotly in her ear, “I can hardly wait to make you scream again, darling.” One of her hands cups Serena’s right breast while her right hand cups between her legs, and Serena groans, then wrenches the door open and stumbles inside. 

Then she turns swiftly, presses Berenice against the inside of the door, and says, “Not if I make you scream first.” She kisses Berenice aggressively, while unfastening her trousers, and slides her hand into her underwear, which she finds is already drenched. “So wet already,” she observes. “Been thinking about this, have you?”

“Constantly, all day,” Berenice says. “This is actually my second pair of knickers today. Does it thrill you to know that my memories of fucking you have already made me ruin one pair of knickers today, and now I’ve ruined a second?”

“It does,” Serena growls, then she unceremoniously shoves two fingers straight into Berenice’s slick cunt and begins working her hard and fast towards an orgasm, which happens almost instantly. Serena barely gives Berenice time to catch her breath before she’s inserting a third finger and fucking her even harder, then she sinks to her knees and adds her mouth to the mix, and this time Berenice cries out quite loudly enough to make it clear to their neighbours just what the two of them are doing right now.

As soon as Berenice catches her breath she hauls Serena up from the floor, then scoops her off her feet and carries her across to the bed, dropping her rather unceremoniously onto the middle of it before yanking off her shoes and climbing on top of it; Serena moans appreciatively when Berenice’s mouth disappears under her skirt and is applied to her own slick heat once she’s wrenched her knickers off.

Berenice finally declares herself sated around an hour and a half later, and since Serena feels quite the same way, she suggests they get room service.

“I’m not sure that I have the energy to shower and get dressed again in order to either go downstairs or go out to eat.”

“Room service is an excellent idea,” Berenice says, then proceeds to reel off what she wants without even looking at the room service menu. When Serena raises an eyebrow at her she just shrugs, then says, “I told you, we do a lot of conferences – I’ve eaten in the restaurant downstairs with our conference attendees often enough that I know exactly what I want without needing to look at the menu.”

“Okay.” Serena picks up the phone and places their orders, then tells Berenice, “It’ll be twenty minutes.”

She nods. “Do you want to grab a shower before it arrives, or are you just going to pull on your robe and open the door reeking of sex?”

Serena smirks. “I rather like the second option,” she says. “But tempting though it is, I will have a shower first.” She leans down and nips at Berenice’s bottom lip. “Are you always this saucy?”

“Only since I came out about three years ago.”

That surprises Serena – the other woman has such an air of confidence about her that she’d assumed that Berenice had been out for decades. “I suspect there’s a story there,” she says. “Maybe you’ll tell me over dinner?”

“Alright. Though I’ll want your story, in return.”

“Fair enough.” Serena climbs off the bed and crosses to the ensuite. Once in the shower she does her best not to recall the way that Berenice had fucked her in this very shower just that morning. It had been an unexpected, yet delightful addition to her morning – particularly since they’d already had sex almost as soon as they’d woken up together, their legs entangled and their arms wrapped around each other.

She’s back in the bedroom a few minutes before a knock at the door heralds the arrival of dinner; she opens the door and takes the tray from the smiling young woman with a courteous thank you, then brings it inside without giving the young woman a glimpse of Berenice, who is still sprawling, naked and glistening, on Serena’s bed.

She’s got everything set out on the small table in the corner of the room before Berenice rises, lithe and resplendent in her nudity, from the bed and saunters across the room to join Serena with a very tempting sway of her hips.

“Are you going to eat naked?” Serena asks.

“Would you prefer me to put some clothes on?”

“Yes please. I’d like to be able to eat this while it’s still hot, and I will struggle to do that if you’re flaunting yourself at me across the table.”

Berenice laughs, an astonishing sound – like a goose honk, Serena thinks – then leans in to press a brief kiss to her lips before retrieving her discarded shirt, which she pulls on and half buttons so that her breasts, at least, are not immediately visible.

“Thank you,” Serena says with real gratitude, then settles down to eat. 

As they eat they trade coming out stories, Serena recounting going to a party in Stepney, of all places, a handful of years ago with her best friend from university, Sîan Kors. “I spent about an hour talking to this striking redhead in the garden and she just – totally without warning – pressed me back against the wall of the house and kissed me until I was breathless and giddy. Then we got into the backseat of her car and had a quickie. Can’t say it was my best sexual experience ever, and for a first time with another woman it was rather dismal. Not helped, I suspect, by the fact that we were both pretty pissed.”

Berenice winces at this. “I managed rather better than that, by blind luck, I think.” She eats another mouthful of food before continuing, “Henrik Hanssen and I set this company up four years ago. We invited a number of new local businesses to join together with us in celebrating the New Year.” She chuckles. “Here in this very hotel, in fact. Anyway, as midnight approached, this woman named Alex Dawson, with whom I’d been talking for the last hour, slung her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was electric. And a total revelation, but also a relief as it suddenly became clear just where I’d been going wrong with my love life, such as it was.” She eats the final couple of mouthfuls on her plate. “Alex had booked a room for the night, thinking she’d be too drunk to drive home, but we were both actually relatively sober still. Anyway, she brought me up to her room and showed me exactly what I’d been missing all these years.”

“What happened to Alex?”

Bernie shrugs. “We dated for about nine months, then her elderly mother fell ill and she had to relocate back to Manchester. We tried the long distance thing for a few more months, but she didn’t really have the time or energy to make the trips down here very often – her mother had Alzheimer’s and would frequently slip out of the house in just her nightie in the middle of the night. Sometimes it would take Alex hours to track her down. In the end we both agreed that long distance was impossible, and she said she didn’t want to stop me exploring ‘my sapphic side’.”

“And have you explored it?”

“A little bit,” Berenice admits. “Dom, the barman downstairs, is gay and he introduced me to the LGBT community here in Holby. I had a handful of one night stands with gorgeous women that were okay-ish, but none of them made me want to go any further – none of them lit sparks the way you did. You have.” 

Serena watches, fascinated, as Berenice sensuously licks her lips after finishing the last of her wine. 

“I’ll be honest with you, Serena. When you walked in this afternoon, I wanted to lock the door to that meeting room, strip you naked, then push you down on the table and fuck you until you screamed.”

Serena swallows, the sound audible in the otherwise silent room. “Wow,” she says shakily. “I – uh – I had no idea. You gave _no sign_ of that at all.”

Berenice shakes her head. “I told you, I’m exceptionally good at compartmentalising my personal and professional lives. If you get this job and if we begin a relationship then you’ll have to be prepared for that. There won’t be any sneaking kisses behind closed doors, I won’t be pinning you against said doors before going down on you, and you won’t be sitting under my desk eating me out while I work.”

Serena blinks. “Those are pretty specific things.”

Berenice gives her the wickedest look. “I may have fantasised a bit about us after your interview this afternoon. I did mention I’d ruined two pairs of knickers today.”

Serena feels her face and chest flush. “I may have come back here after my interview and lain down on my bed fantasising about you pinning me down across your desk and fucking me with one of those strapless strap-on dildos.”

She’s startled when Berenice gets to her feet and begins clearing the table of their dinner things.

“Bed. Now,” the blonde says in a very firm, very stern tone that Serena is surprised to discover she finds very arousing. As Berenice puts their trays outside, then hangs the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob, Serena settles on the bed, only just now noticing that Berenice had actually changed the sheets while she was showering.

With the door locked, Berenice stalks across to the bed, slowly, tantalisingly unbuttoning her shirt as she approaches. Serena can’t help slipping her hand inside her robe, intending to just tease herself a bit before the main event, but she doesn’t get that far before Berenice’s voice barks out, “Don’t you dare touch yourself without my explicit permission”, and something in that tone of voice compels her to obey without giving it any thought. She leaves her hand resting on her thigh as Berenice closes the final distance between them, then watches appreciatively as the blonde slowly peels the white shirt back off her body and tosses it on top of her other clothes, which are nearly folded on the chair in the corner.

“Would you like me to fuck you with a toy?” 

It takes Serena a long moment to process Berenice’s question as she’s too busy drinking in the sight of that long, lithe body: the breasts smaller than her own, but still a decent handful; the slim hips and strong, firmly muscled thighs; the equally strong arms, which she now knows to be strong enough carry her; the neatly trimmed bush of hair at the top of her glistening sex. Still as gorgeous as before.

“You’ve got a toy with you?” she asks in some surprise because it’s not as if Berenice was carrying so much as handbag when she met Serena downstairs a few hours ago.

“I have.”

“I’d like to see it.”

The other woman smirks, then turns, showing off her well muscled back and her pert arse, which Serena has a sudden urge to sink her teeth into. When she turns back around she gives Serena a very knowing look, and it occurs to her that she has no idea where Berenice produced that toy from – she was too busy staring.

She gazes at the thing in Berenice’s hand and asks, “May I?”, her voice suddenly gone husky with want. The toy is handed over and she turns it over in her hands rather wonderingly – the body of the thing is about seven inches long, and it has a shorter, differently shaped part at one end.

“The short bit goes inside the wearer,” Berenice says, settling on the side of the bed and sliding her right hand inside the robe Serena’s still wearing; the pad of her thumb teases Serena’s nipple to an even harder state than it was already in.

“Is it comfortable?” Serena asks curiously.

“Very,” Berenice says in a reassuring tone. She clears her throat and actually looks bashful as she adds, “I’ve been able to wear it for several hours at a time in order to enjoy penetrative sex with a partner. And both parts vibrate, separately or together.”

“Then you’d better put it in and fuck me, hadn’t you, Ms Wolfe?” suggests Serena in a silky tone. She passes the toy over, watching as Berenice angles the smaller part, then slides it smoothly into her cunt, and she feels a rush of lust at the sight. Unconsciously she parts her own thighs, desperate to have Berenice slide that seven inch shaft into her own slick cunt.

“Are you going to get your cock inside me, or do I have to take matters into my own hands, Ms Wolfe?” demands Serena, suddenly tempted into a bit of role playing.

“Bossy,” Berenice says, in a very fond tone, and then she’s sliding the toy inside Serena, who yelps in surprise at the way the vibrator both stretches and fills her. “I’m going to give you such a fucking, you won’t know which way is up.”

“Fuck me, then.”

Berenice leans down, pressing their breasts together, then nips at Serena’s bottom lip. “Your wish is my command, Fräulein,” she says, her breath hot on Serena’s ear. 

Serena’s muscles tighten around the toy and she cants her hips upwards without making a conscious decision to do so. Berenice smirks, then switches the toy on and Serena groans in pleasure as it begins vibrating inside her as Berenice starts to thrust at a steady pace.

It’s going to be a long night, she thinks, and can’t help grinning at the prospect. It’s been far too long since anyone regularly gave her a good time.


End file.
